Friday the Twelfth
by Literate
Summary: His third mistake was to forget that sometimes, sometimes the “weaker,” “uke,” “sensitive” twin could be stronger than the “seme” twin. A KaoXHika Romance. Rated M for explicit content.


Friday the Twelfth. Or Thirteenth. :D I wrote this because of the lack of good _yaoi smut_ on fanfiction. I thought since Friday the "thirteenth" of October was coming up, I decided to make a Hitachiincest lemon. (It's not really the thirteenth though.) This is my first lemon fic, _proper_ (I think) smut, and it has... a _plot!_ Anyways, dedicated to **Demi-kun**'s first year anniversary because she said she joined October 12th. :D

Fanfiction sucked yesterday, so I couldn't post it. Blah. At least I got this up.

Warning: Rated M. Explicit content, KaoXHika (semeXuke) 'cuz I love sly Kaoru as seme. :P Deal with it.

Disclaimer: I dun own Ouran High otherwise I'd screw the twins' personalities over. :P

* * *

"_Hikaru-kun?" a shy voice called out. The young girl stood shakily, wringing her hands silently, hoping that what she thought was correct._

_The brown-headed teen turned around, slowly, as if drawing out the suspense. There was no words exchanged, an awkward soft silence._

"_Yes?" he asked, narrowing his amber eyes, irritated._

"_Um-well!" she stuttered out; her dark chestnut hair flowing as she shook her head. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and spoke, "It's about you, and Kaoru-kun…"_

_He raised a brow, confusion written on his face, "What about us?"_

"_Did-Did you really mean what you said at the Host Club?" She averted her eyes quickly, hoping not to see his reaction._

"_You mean…" Suddenly, the entire afternoon rushed back at him, staining his face a light pink, "Um…"_

"_Eh?" she looked up; the Hitachiin almost never stuttered._

_He took two hesitant looks down the empty halls, then he leaned closer, his breath touching her ear. She blushed at this deliriously close contact; the twins had never been that up close and personal before to anyone besides themselves… so one of them nice to a designation was a change._

"_Well… I can't tell that to Kaoru… but…"_

_He fell silent; the girl was almost compelled to poke him to answer, until-_

"_Yes. Yes, I did."_

_Then, he slid away from her, hooking his hand onto his school case, obviously wanting to run off already. But, she could capture the slightest sound of his serious voice…_

"_If only he'd consider it…"_

* * *

"Damn-"

The word hit icy strings in his mind, as the pounding continued on.

"Damn-"

He bit his lip, wondering how he should stop him.

"Damn…"

Hikaru really didn't like hearing his twin use colorful language.

Kaoru wasn't a person who's supposed to swear! He's the "sensitive" one, right? _Right?!_

The fist stopped in mid-pound, and was set quietly against the door. The fifteen-year-old had stopped swearing now, resting his head against the door. The room was filled with absolute silence. Neither of them dared speak, dared breathe. But at least the obscenities had stopped.

Good, Hikaru mentally sighed, at least his twin didn't overreact. At least, _he himself_ didn't overreact. Oh, the madness that would've occurred.

All of a sudden, the younger twin tore himself away from the door and began marching towards the back of the classroom, pushing his brother out of the way.

"Uh, Kaoru?" he found himself watching, confused, as his twin rummaged through the storage closets, banging each drawer shut, leaving the door hinges semi-intact.

"Mind helping me, Hikaru?" he huffed, pulling some… items out of the closet and throwing it onto the floor carelessly, "We're going to have to stay here for the night."

It took 1.78 second for that to sink into his head.

"… WHAT?!"

* * *

"_Kyouya! How can you allow such a thing to happen!"_

_The bespectacled teen adjusted his glasses and peered curiously at the laptop screen, while trying not to be jostled by the raging fan girls next to him._

"_It's homo-homo love!" Renge screeched happily, a bizarre grin on her face, her brown eyes glittering at the screen. The rest of the girls tried to get a closer look._

_The king, however, tried to pull it away, but failing; somehow it reminded Hikaru of the time they photoshopped Haruhi, but only slightly different. Different… different._

"_Kyouya, help!" But he was ignored, his arms flailing around him. He shot a dirty glare at the two who got him into the situation- "Hikaru, Kaoru! What is the meaning of this?!"_

"_Meaning of what?" the two answered in synchronized precision._

"_You did this, how could you?!"_

_The two stared at each other out of the corner of their eyes._

"_It's obviously photoshopped," Kyouya finally claimed, looking up from his poring over the screen. "The background doesn't exist anywhere in this campus. And only Ouran would have that water fountain. It's photoshopped. A pretty damn good one though."_

"_B-But, Kyouya! To put _that_ on the club website! It's- It's-!"_

_The second-year shoved his classmate out of the way, the much abused laptop in his hand._

"_It's your work, " he stated bluntly, shoving the poor computer at the twins. "Photoshop, you have the 'natural talent,' you said."_

_Hikaru's eyes widened. Kaoru tried to stifle his giggles._

"_Wait! What the hell is _that_ doing there?!" Hikaru spluttered out, his voice betraying his nervousness._

_The younger twin quickly composed himself, coughing slightly, "It's not."_

"_Kaoru-"_

_Their eyes met, just for a second and then-_

"_I thought you said you were too _shy_ to do _that_…" Hikaru's sly voice calmly acted, his fingers pinching his twin's face. The girls held their breath, their attention tugged away from the screen._

"_W-Well, it's… weird…" Kaoru cried, in a shy tone, a hand reaching up to hide the faint tint of pink on his cheeks._

"_It can't be," his amber eyes half-lidded, tilting his head slightly, pulling his twin towards him, another hand trailing his twin's side, "It wasn't _weird_ when we did it while no one's looking…"_

_Renge wanted to burst of moe! Moe!_

"_But- I don't want to _s-share_!" Kaoru protested, his eyes leaking tears, his hands tugging against Hikaru's forearms._

"_Just once then? Right now?" his voice faltered for a second, but he instantly recovered, "It'll calm your nerves…"_

"_Demo! We're going to break the club rules!" he almost whispered, then his voice went quiet. Hikaru could read it though, "…We can't go any further…"_

"_We can," Hikaru insisted, and he slanted one eye, uncaringly, "Rules are meant to be broken…"_

_The girls couldn't hold it any longer and bursts into fits of moe and moe, and some practically fainted at this display. Tamaki began lecturing them about "indecency" and "what if the girls didn't like it!" and Kyouya merely shrugged and passed it off as "photoshop," while the rest of the host club could've expected something like this to happen anyway._

_After all, the picture was going to be deleted off today, and Hikaru didn't need anyone else to see the two of them-_

_-kissing under the fall leaves. The elder twin pressing the younger twin in a tight embrace, locked in their own moment, eyes closed, completely oblivious to the camera lens. The circular fountain fell silently in the background, the autumn leaves falling in the water._

_He didn't need anyone to know that the entire image was _not_ a shop, but simply reversed photo._

* * *

Kaoru's frown was deep, very deep. His brows furrowed even more as he tried to search for anything that could substitute as a pillow and a blanket, his attention moving from the closet to his twin. His eyes narrowed as he watched his brother frantically throwing all the contents of the closets out and onto the miscellaneous desks, etc, etc.

"You're making a mess, Hikaru."

"So!" Hikaru retorted, his voice frantic, "We're _stuck _here! We need some way out! Do you have your cell phone?!"

Kaoru rolled his eyes, "Teacher confiscated. Yours?"

He stopped chucking things and fell silent, his eyes hidden by his hair, "Teacher confiscated… too."

The younger twin shrugged, turning towards another closet to rummage in, "Thought you didn't remember. You were sending me the strangest messages."

* * *

_He flipped open his phone, yet again, hiding it under his desk. He directed a frown in his twin's direction, who smiled sheepishly. Sighing, he read the fifty plus messages that Hikaru had left him since the week before, most of them saying practically the same things-_

"_don't hurt yourself while going down the stairs!"_

"_sorry, sorry, sorry! D;"_

_-or-_

"_please, please, please listen!"_

"_kaoru, please?"_

"_listen, kay?"_

"_please, please, please!!"_

_He snapped it shut and raised a curious brow at his twin, but he had already directed his look back to the black board._

* * *

An image of "please, please, please!!" flew across his mind, as he looked at the elder twin, who had scuttled from the back of the classroom towards the doors again. Hikaru began to copy Kaoru's earlier motions, his fists hitting the wood forcefully, swearing under his breath every so often. The younger twin stared at him in confusion.

"Someone! Get us out of here!" Hikaru pounded against the obviously locked door, sweat rolled down the side of his head as he used both fists to try and fail to break the door open. Desperation turned into fright and then insanity as Hikaru repeatedly banged his head against the door, again- again- again- until-

"Hey, Hikaru." Said twin shuddered as Kaoru naturally plopped his hands on his shoulders, his thin fingers digging into the cloth of his uniform. He flinched again as his twin leaned closer to him, breathing on the back of his ear, his voice a delicate soft, "You don't want to stay with me anymore?"

"That-That's not what I mean!" Hikaru huffed, a light pink blush settling on his face, stubbornly facing the wooden door, his hands discontinued with assaulting the door, "I mean, it's the weekend! We can't get out until… until school starts again!"

"Mmm-hmm," Kaoru hummed, uncommitted, his hands trailing down Hikaru's sides, tickling him until they rested firmly on his hips. Hikaru's eyes widened slightly as he tried to remove himself from his twin's grip. Better to get out of this situation sooner than later.

His first mistake was trying to slide his brother's hands off of him.

His second mistake was attempting to dart out of his grasp.

His third mistake was to forget that sometimes, _sometimes_ the "weaker," "uke," "sensitive" twin could be stronger than the "seme" twin.

He couldn't possibly record which of Kaoru's hands went where, but one of them were placed flatly on the wooden door behind him, and the other was behind his neck. He wasn't sure if the sensations he felt there were true, but all he knew was that _Kaoru_ had successfully pinned him down.

He could feel Kaoru's eyes on his face, trying to meet his eyes, "Hikaru," he felt a finger lightly touch his cheek, and the soft skin brushed against his lips. "You know… no one's here…"

Hikaru felt abnormally vulnerable in this position, his amber eyes darting around, struggling to ignore Kaoru's… seductive voice and persistent hand, the other hand had traveled towards the collar of his uniform.

"Hikaru, you want to go further?" he asked, quietly. Hikaru wasn't sure if he was hearing clearly, but before he could even answer he felt his soft lips against his.

His eyes widened a hundred times, out of surprise and shock. Hikaru was the one who instigated their kisses, but lately, even if he did, Kaoru always found a way to dominate it.

But Kaoru was entirely in control now.

* * *

"_You… what?"_

_Hikaru set his hands on his twin's shoulders, his eyes firmly planted on the marble stone. It was time to go home, and it was hardly the time to be confessing to his own twin brother. In front of the fountain of all things- Kaoru couldn't have chosen a better place to stop and wait for him._

"_I…" he started again, but it was obvious from the beating of his heart that he didn't really know how to say it. He blinked his eyes, trying to control his blush, "Can I…" he shook his head, and looked nervously into his twin's identically confused eyes, "Can you kiss me?"_

_Kaoru blinked again. Sure, they had kissed before, with the elder's lead, but Hikaru had never _asked _to be kissed._

_But Kaoru wasn't complaining; he knew Hikaru thoroughly, and it seemed that finally, finally Hikaru noticed that it would've been better- much better- if he was the dominant._

_After all, the more Hikaru did it, the more nervous he became._

_With a slight smirk, he anchored a hand onto his twin's waist and pulled him close, until the empty space disappeared._

_Their identical lips met smoothly, softly, nothing like the rough, sloppy ones that Hikaru had always pulled. The elder twin blinked his eyes, but after two seconds, he easily fell into Kaoru's embrace._

_This felt good; even better than when he was the dominant one._

_Why? Was it that he worried that he was doing something wrong? Was he thinking too much while doing something that was supposed to be carefree? Was he trying too hard?_

… _Or, was he not made to dominate?_

_Kaoru's calming tongue poked at his lips curiously, as his mouth sucked gently on his lower lip, parting it just slightly. When it invaded, he let out a small moan, not caring to compare the times he had done it anymore._

_All he cared was that Kaoru had his tongue down his throat and that he hadn't pulled away yet._

_It felt good._

_Maybe it was because Kaoru was doing it._

* * *

Kaoru pulled away quickly, suddenly, and before Hikaru protested, he had a finger over his mouth.

"Hikaru," he asked, his voice still serene as ever, "You want to go further… don't you?"

He only received a stare as an answer. Hikaru tried to find his words, his eyes widening even more, "Yeah… wait! Kiko-chan-"

The younger let out a chuckle, looking at his twin with an amused glint, "Yeah, she told me. So," he pushed him against the door again, keeping him firmly in place, his eyes laughing with a playful gaze, "-where to begin, where to begin?"

Hikaru didn't feel like telling him that he looked so damn cute licking his lips. But the next thing Kaoru did was rougher than expected-

He practically _shoved_ his tongue into his mouth, but the hasty action subsided as he began playing with Hikaru's tongue. And then he wondered how on earth could he have gotten _bored_ of this? True, it was a reversed situation and Kaoru _was_ better than him at this…

His mind blurred slightly as Kaoru's lips left his and softly began kissing along his jaw, traveling quickly, yet slow enough to savor every single peck, towards his right ear, nibbling. Hikaru's mind felt hazy, and he couldn't help but yelp as Kaoru forcefully tugged his tie off. He couldn't feel anything but the need for _more_, and the last thing he even remotely remembered thinking was-

_Kaoru is so damn good._

The younger twin smirked to himself as his brother let out another pleasured moan. He locked his lips onto his twin's, distracting him, as he began to unbutton his shirt calmly.

He didn't get many chances to do this; Hikaru was forceful at times and at many impatient, so they ended up destroying their shirts again. But, he was dominant; he could delight his twin as slowly, as thoroughly as possible.

Kaoru slid his twin's shirt off, smiling into the kiss, tossing the shirt onto a nearby table. He could feel Hikaru flinch slightly as his fingers trailed along his bare chest, shivering slightly as he removed his lips from his, lavishing attention onto his neck. Humming contently, he slowly went lower and lower, every moan and cry and sound that left his twin's lips spurring him to do even more. Not just to hear Hikaru's cries, but to satisfy his own growing desire.

Kaoru could get used to being dominant. It felt good to do _this_ to his own twin, _elder_ twin, of all people.

He made quick work of his twin's pants and belt, the two articles of clothing falling towards the ground, earning a suppressed cry as his hand tauntingly lingered near it. With a fluid gesture, he pulled his twin's boxers down, exposing him entirely. It didn't seem that Hikaru noticed yet, Kaoru concluded, looking at his brother's airy reaction, his glazed amber eyes showing that he wasn't in his sanest of minds. Hikaru's eyes were clouded with lust, and saying some… things under his breath- Yep, not the sanest mind.

Ah well- Kaoru thought contently, half-kneeling, one arm against Hikaru's stomach to support the twin- he didn't need to know until it happened.

If Kaoru had one thing that he prided himself in, it would be his unfazed reactions and fluidity, keeping his cool in the most awkward of situations. He was sure that Hikaru could attest to that, he thought with a smirk, as he blew against his twin's arousal.

Still no reaction; Hikaru must be very, _very_ dense, he smiled, feeling slightly evil.

He set one of his hands onto the cold floor of the room, supporting himself, and he took his twin entirely into his mouth and sucked, _hard_.

"Ka-Kaoru!" Hikaru slammed his head into the door in shock, letting out another involuntary moan.

Finally, he noticed- but Kaoru didn't feel like stopping; he really liked this situation, the mewls and moans that floated out of his twin's mouth was enticing him to go even further. Hikaru's legs were shaking, about to collapse; Hikaru's hand was clenched tightly into his hair, like it was the only thing supporting him besides the door. He couldn't hold up any longer, and was looking at his twin in desperation, for more than two things. They needed the flat floor, now.

Without removing his mouth, he pushed Hikaru onto the floor until he was sitting on the cold floor, like he was a limp doll. Kaoru adjusted his position so that he settled between Hikaru's parted legs, and continued to pleasure his twin even further. He could taste the little drops of white liquid threatening to fall out, as he swirled his tongue around- and Hikaru was pleading- but not really-

"Kaoru- I'm- S-Stop!"

He licked his lips and removed his mouth from Hikaru and pushed himself up to look at his twin in the eye. He seemed a bit irritated- a bit red in the face, but still irritated- but he didn't have time to protest as Kaoru trapped him again, laying his lips onto his, entering his mouth without consent, hands set firmly on the wooden door behind him.

Kaoru smirked mischievously, pulling away to see Hikaru's blushing face.

"Unfair, Kaoru," he plastered a lopsided frown, blatantly trying to ignore the fact that he was entirely naked while his brother…

"Yes?" he drawled, tauntingly in response, knowing entirely well what his twin was referring to. Kaoru-

"You're…" he didn't get to finish his sentence, when he was silenced again by Kaoru's mouth.

"Want to solve it for me?" he asked, smiling, an amused glint in his half-lidded amber eyes. Hikaru's sanity seemed to return to him as he grasped Kaoru's tie and pulled him into a kiss. Kaoru took the cue and invaded his twin's mouth yet again, but took the time in massaging his twin's tongue. Hikaru's hands nonchalantly tore off his jacket, and then his shirt, slower this time- Kaoru felt he had something to do with that. Once they were flung who knows where, the elder's hands rubbed against Kaoru's smooth chest, and he shuddered slightly at the touch. His hands paused at his waistline, and pulled away as the dominant twin reasserted a force on his tongue.

Somewhere, sometime during the engaging French kiss, they both had fallen completely onto the cold floor, chilling Hikaru's back. After what seemed like forever, Kaoru finally pulled away from the kiss and looked calculatingly down at his twin.

He'd reach it- the stage that he'd dreaded all along. Kaoru lowered his eyes, looking more at the floor than Hikaru- he didn't want to do this- but, _Hikaru_-

Hikaru blinked, asking breathlessly-

"Why'd you stop?"

Kaoru, his voice quiet, asked, "Are you sure about this, Hikaru?"

He nodded, not really knowing what would happen. Kaoru flinched, not-too welcomed memories coming back to him, but he sighed heavily, and sat upright, thoroughly soaking his fingers with his saliva. Shakily, he unbuckled his belt and slipped off his pants, one-handed, and hesitated in tugging off his boxers as well. His heart pounded in nervousness, his hand began fingering down towards a well-hidden hole. He scrunched his face in concentration as he reached it, his breathes coming in short deep shudders.

He didn't like this part; it was too painful for him- too much. But they had only done it once before, without preparation, without foreplay, so of course he had a biased opinion. It wasn't Hikaru's fault- they were too innocent to know they had to. They knew now; he knew how to do it- he _had_ to get used to it; after all, Hikaru wanted it-

Still, his breath caught as he fingered himself open, eyes shut tightly; it was still painful, still raw, still burning from the week before.

"Kaoru," he felt a hand on his other hand, grasping it tightly. Kaoru pried his eyes open and looked at his twin, who looked desperately at him, "That's… not what I meant."

His fingers paused, his eyes widening slightly, managing to say, "What- what then?"

Did he do something wrong? Wasn't that what Hikaru wanted?

The elder twin shook his head, and pulled Kaoru's hand from himself, fingering Kaoru's cheek, "I want…" his blush darkened into a brilliant crimson, the next words mere whispers, "…you… inside _me_…"

There was silence as Kaoru simply looked at him, millions of words running in the space of silence. Hikaru's amber eyes were pleading, saying- _please, please, please, don't hurt yourself-_ and then it clicked- _his messaging_.

He mentally slapped himself- of course, Hikaru had thought it over- he had been hinting it _all week_. But…

As much as he was relieved that he didn't really _have_ to, he couldn't bear to do the alternative; he couldn't hurt his own brother. He tugged his hand away from his twin, and shook his head-

"I'll be fine, Hikaru," he answered the unasked question, and silently began to continue what he had been interrupted with, until Hikaru took his hand in his own, more firmly this time.

"No, Kaoru," he shook his head, "It's not that I want to…" -_feel what you did-_ "Kaoru, it scares me too, you know. Just _wanting _it."

Kaoru opened his mouth once, twice, not knowing what exactly to say.

"I _want_ you, Kaoru. Please?" his amber eyes pierced Kaoru's, "I want _you_ to do it to _me_."

He opened his mouth to protest, "But-"

"Don't worry, Kaoru," Hikaru smiled, a little one, "I trust you."

"Alright," Kaoru smirked a bit, his confidence returning, looking down at his twin, "I'm not as careless as you."

"Hey, what does that mean?!" the elder complained, his eyes narrowing in annoyance. Kaoru simply smiled eerily, and looked around the room, eyes searching-

"Hikaru, wait a bit, I'll go see if we can find something-"

"Don't need," Hikaru replied gruffly.

Kaoru raised a brow, half-intending to stand up, only to be pulled down again by his twin, "Why not?"

"I'm cold."

Kaoru laughed, "Fine, fine."

He begun it again, placing a light, somewhat apologetic kiss on his lips, his hand searching for his twin's entrance, raising his legs upward. Nudging a finger between the sensitive flesh, Kaoru deepened the kiss, hoping to distract his brother from the strange feeling. The younger twin could feel Hikaru shuddering at the intrusion, in both ways. He squirmed just a little, breaking awkwardly away from the kiss, his hands pressed tightly against the cold floor, his face still a dark red.

Once Hikaru got himself slightly comfortable, Kaoru inserted yet another finger, to the elder's loud yelp. Kaoru watched his face for any change of expression, leaning down and planting flowery kisses on his neck. Satisfied that he had Hikaru thoroughly distracted, he inserted a third finger, which sent him into involuntary shivers.

"Shh, it's alright," he whispered calmly into his ear; Hikaru took deep breathes, trying to accept the pain. His body shook, his hands gripping nothing, his eyes tightly closed. Kaoru titled his head to face his and engaged his brother into another deep kiss; his fingers stretching out his twin, scissoring, moving in and out of him.

Eventually, the pain subsided- or he got used to it- and Hikaru found himself wanting Kaoru to stop, and _move on_. But Kaoru didn't seem like he was going to anytime soon. The elder twin found himself about to protest when the fingers left him and something much bigger entered him.

His eyes widened in pain, moving his mouth noiselessly-

Damn, it _hurt_, and it stretched him even _more _than the three fingers combined. He almost gagged at all the painful sensations that came to him, all thoughts leaving him-

"Hikaru," he felt Kaoru pull away from the kiss, nuzzling his head into his chest, "It'll be alright, Hikaru. It'll be okay."

The hand in his sweat-soaked hair calmed him, just a little. He shook, biting down on his lip, as Kaoru moved slightly. It was burning him from the inside; he didn't think he could handle it- he felt like he was being torn apart-

He felt his twin's lips press against his cheek, as he-

He cried out as his hips jerked upwards, taking in even more of his twin. Tears threatened to come out as he strained himself from doing that again. But it was hard, seeing as Kaoru had a hand stroking him.

"It'll pass," Kaoru said comfortingly, kissing him on the lips yet again. He began to rock himself slowly against his twin, in small thrusts. He still heard the pained whimpers of his twin, but after several more, it stopped, almost altogether. Soon, Hikaru only gasped as he moved, so being the attentive one he was, Kaoru set a faster pace. He moved both of his hands so they were pressed against Hikaru's hips. Kaoru looked at his twin, but he's already lost himself into the pleasure and sensations.

Being on top was better than on the receiving end, Kaoru concluded mentally, as he saw himself disappear into his brother again. The younger twin closed his eyes, savoring the insane warmth around him; he moved faster, deeper, involuntarily, and Hikaru subconsciously followed his rhythm, wrapping his legs around him.

And then, Kaoru hit something deep inside him, Hikaru gasped-

"K-Kaoru!"

The twin smirked, and hit that same spot again, over and over. Breathless, the elder closed his eyes, mouthing -or moaning, he couldn't really tell- his twin's name over and over again.

This was more like it, he thought, burying his face into Hikaru's neck, smiling into his skin. A hand reached for his neglected length, and stroked it, his pace going faster- but he pushed the thought of it hurting Hikaru out of his mind. He couldn't control himself any longer, not until Hikaru came, yelling into the otherwise silent air, forcing him to spill into his twin immediately after-

"Hikaru!"

With nothing to keep him up, he fell onto his brother, exhausted. Laying his head on his twin's chest, he pulled out slowly, to a weak groan. The silence was filled with harsh breathes as the two lay against each other.

"Hikaru," he mumbled airily, wrapping his arms absentmindedly around his twin. "Hikaru…"

The elder twin pulled his brother closer to him, rubbing his face into Kaoru's damp hair, eyes closing serenely.

"Thanks, Kaoru," he whispered to the ruffled brown hair.

The other raised his head, smiling, "Of course," and he pecked him on the nose, "I love you, Hikaru."

"Hah. I love you too."

* * *

_Hands ran everywhere as, in an act of roughness, Hikaru pulled his twin onto him. Caught off guard, Kaoru toppled onto Hikaru, their balance tipping them into the cold fountain, drenching their otherwise warm moment. The younger twin shook his head uselessly, the waterfall fell onto them, drenching his hair even more. Narrowing his eyes, he looked to see Hikaru grinning sheepishly at him._

_He sighed, then he heard an audible click sound in the empty- or supposedly empty- courtyard. Kaoru blinked, as both their gazes were attracted to the source of the sound-_

"_What the- _Haruhi-?"

_Said commoner was blankly staring at the digital camera she had in her hands, her voice as blunt as ever, "You know, you should make out somewhere _besides_ the front of the school."_

_Hikaru turned a dark shade of red, "Haruhi, you-you saw?!"_

_She shrugged, "Well, after you two excused yourselves, Tamaki-senpai gave me this camera to take a picture of birds," she nonchalantly clicked through the pictures, "I took a picture of you two to test if I'm pressing the correct buttons."_

_The two of them flushed. So… Haruhi took a picture of them? For practice?_

… _The same thing seemed to dawn upon them at the same time-_

Haruhi took a picture of them. Kissing.

_Kaoru recovered first, standing from the fountain, and stepped out, his soggy clothes dripping onto the marble pathway. He brushed back his wet hair, and ran towards Haruhi, as casually as he could._

_He smiled, his voice turning mischievous, "Haruhi, can I have that picture?"_

_Hikaru stared at his twin and he practically shot towards the two, "No! Don't keep that picture!"_

_Haruhi blinked her nonchalant chocolate eyes at him and at his smiling twin brother. "Why not?"_

_The elder twin swore under his breath as his blush all but subsided, and crossed his arms, turning his head away, without another word. Kaoru raised his brows, curiously, before flashing a toothed grin._

"_Aw, Hikaru's embarrassed," Kaoru slid towards him, grabbing his brother's cheek, "How cute," with that, he snatched the camera from Haruhi and clicked a photo of his twin quickly, before Hikaru had half the mind to take it out of Kaoru's hand. The younger twin had half-anticipated it and yanked it out of his grasp._

"_Kaoru!"_

_But, being one of the two famed little devils, Kaoru cackled madly and waved the camera with the hand farther from his twin, spiting him, and running off towards the gates, Hikaru following quickly after him; soon, disappearing from sight._

_Haruhi just stared at the wet trail they made, and blinked, before running after the Hitachiins-_

"_Hey! Hikaru, Kaoru! Get back here! Kyouya-senpai lent me that camera! He's going to raise my debts again!"_

"_Don't worry, we'll take pictures of birds for you!"_

* * *

Dawn threatened to peek into the windows; and one of the twins stirred.

He sat up, scratching his head, blinking when he noticed that this wasn't their mansion, and he wasn't sleeping in his bed. For some reason, he had no clothes on at all and neither did his brother- oh. _Oh_. He felt his arms around his elder twin, as said twin nuzzled against his neck again. How cute.

But the floor was cold, and the morning would come soon. And they were sticky, very sticky. They should get decent-

"Hikaru, wake up," he ran a hand through Hikaru's messy hair. He only got a loud snore in reply. He smirked, "Ah, wells, I'll get up first, and leave you on the cold floor-"

"Aa, alright, Kaoru," he mumbled drowsily, sitting upright with a small wince. He rubbed his eye, the other opened sleepily, "Kaoru, did you really have to go that hard last night?"

Addressed twin smiled, evilly, his eyes shifting suspiciously, "Maybe. Let's get decent."

Hikaru shrugged as he was pulled roughly from the floor, picking up his clothes and pulling them back on, half-asleep. Kaoru collected all the clothes strew all over the floor, pulling on his boxers and pants as casually as possible, giving his twin the other half of his uniform.

As Hikaru shrugged on his shirt, he felt something slip around his neck, and rub against his shoulder-

"Liked it?" the younger twin purred.

Hikaru rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to stroke your ego, Kaoru."

"Please, my ego needs to be stroked," Kaoru sighed dramatically, his arms around Hikaru's shoulders, his right hand waving something in front of the sleepy teen, "I have the key out of here."

Hikaru blinked as he stayed at the silver key flashing in the pale dawn, disbelieving, eyes following the key as Kaoru moved his hand, "Wait- _what?!_ You mean you had it _all_ along?! Why didn't you-"

He was stopped as he whipped around to face his twin, identical lips crashing onto his, successfully silencing him. Kaoru winked at him, a finger placed on Hikaru's lips.

"I found it in the teacher's desk, so we can escape now," Kaoru commented, his voice quiet, adjusting his twin's shirt, buttoning it up properly. "Kiko-chan knows she isn't going to find the Hitachiin twins in 1A later today," he continued to whisper, "I don't want to disappoint her. And our twenty other fan girls."

It took him 2.0 seconds for that to sink in, Hikaru's eyes widening with shock-

"WHAT?!"

* * *

And that was Friday, the twelfth of October. :DD


End file.
